


Date a Knight

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Caeda is supportive, Jagen is also supportive, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: You are now the newest addition to Marth's army. Of course this also involves getting to know your fellow soldiers. How will you bond?This is only the first half. I'll post with female characters in the next one.Each chapter is a separate date with each character.





	1. Welcome to the Army

"Ah, Prince Marth! It's good to catch up with you right now. As you know, I am glad to introduce our newest addition to our humble army (y/n)." 

Jagen calls over Marth in order to make introductions. He also motions for you to come forward as well. 

"Of course Jagen. Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you (y/n). I'm glad you could join us." 

"It's nice to meet you as well Prince Marth. I'm glad to provide my skill!" 

You laugh as he says hello. It's honestly pretty cool to meet him, despite the fact that you're new. He's surprisingly nice. You can feel yourself blushing slightly as he walks off with Jagen. 

"So...are you excited? Your face seems to reflect that." 

Caeda walks over to you and teases you slightly. 

"Interested in something? Or someone?" 

"Huh? I-I...no..." 

You become flustered at what she's saying. 

"You should meet everyone else! You'd like them too!" 

"Yeah, that sounds nice. It'll be good to meet everyone else." 

You follow Caeda to the training grounds where the Knights seem to be engaging in training. 

"Everyone, I want you to meet (y/n)!" 

The knights take notice of her call and walk over. 

"Hello, my name is (y/n)!" 

You wave your hand at them all. 

The red haired knight speaks first. 

"My name is Cain, they call me the Bull. You can call me that too if you want." 

The cavalier next to him speaks.

"My name is Abel. People call me the Panther. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

The short archer speaks next. 

"I'm Gordin! I know I may look young but I'm older than what I look like. It would be nice to train with you sometime."

The tall knight speaks finally. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Draug, if you need any help with anything feel free to ask." 

You smile once everyone introduces themselves. 

"Well, it'll be nice to get to know all of you."


	2. The Bull

*Laughs* "You gotta keep up the pace (y/n)! How else will you be able to catch me?" 

Cain laughed at you while you were practicing with him. Despite the fact that he can be brash, he's surprisingly nice to be around. 

"Cain please, I can run circles around you in my sleep!" 

You laughed at your statement, knowing he could still beat you. It was just anything to mess around with him and you enjoyed every moment. 

"You know (y/n), I can show you a lot more on hand to hand if you want. Or maybe you want to work on weapon comparability." 

"Thanks Cain, that sounds real nice. It'll be good to get used to countering other weapon types." 

You find yourself mumbling, "Maybe we can go one on one in comparability." 

"What was that (y/n)?" 

You felt yourself blush as Cain eyed you curiously. You were starting to clean your weapon when that slipped out. 

"You know (y/n), if you want to go out on a date you can just ask, right?" 

Cain smirked at you as you felt your face burning. He was direct, as always. You were just surprised he actually said it out loud. 

"I mean, if you really want to. I have no real objections." 

"Well, if you don't object then I won't either. Besides it'll be good to see what's going on in the village. As well as getting to know you better." 

~Time Skip~ 

You choose to dress up nice, despite not really needing to. Maybe it's just because you felt obliged. Either way you were kinda nervous to go on this date. 

"You look kinda cute (y/n). I feel kinda proud to take you out on the town." 

"Thanks Cain. It feels kinda weird to be dressed like this. But any time to spend with you is worth it." 

You two end up going to a small tavern. While it didn't seem like a nice place at first it has its charm that makes it kinda nice to be here. 

"This is really nice Cain. I never would have guessed that this place would be kinda romantic." 

You took a sip of (f/d) and felt yourself blushing while staring into his eyes. 

"Thanks (y/n). I'm just really glad to see you happy like this. We should probably head back to camp before Jagen scolds us." 

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late. Let's go." 

You both start walking back as Cain holds your hand. You start to lean on him as he wraps his arm around you. He starts to blush slightly as he held you. 

"Cain..." 

"(y/n)..." 

He cups your face and pulls you into a kiss. You move your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. You don't want this feeling to fade away. When suddenly it was interuppted by a voice in the distance. 

"What do you two think you're doing coming back this late?!" 

Jagen walks over to chastise you both for returning to camp late. 

"Its too late to do this right now. I suggest you both return to your tents for tonight." 

"Ha, I guess this is goodnight for now (y/n)." 

"Yeah..." 

You both return to your tents for the night. You begin to imagine more dates you two can have and more as you begin to fall asleep.


	3. The Panther

"Ah, (y/n)! What a pleasure to see you. Were you interested in practice?" 

Abel had a calm and cool tone of voice that made him somewhat of a gentleman. Granted, he is one, but it really tends to shine at times. 

"Well, perhaps something different than routine practice. Abel, could you teach me to ride a horse? I'm a bit interested in adding a cavalier style into battle." 

While, you were certain you could do it on your own, it never felt right if someone couldn't be there to tell them how to do it properly. 

"If you wish to (y/n). I'm quite flattered that you would ask me over Cain, or Jagen. But, if you want to learn we should get started." 

"Right, but there is a bit of an issue Abel, can you guess what that is?" 

"Certainly, you don't have a steed to ride on just yet. How about I help you get one that suits you just fine." 

"Ah, thank you! So, how exactly do we go about it?" 

"You'll see (y/n)...." 

The two of you go over to the stables to look at some horses that can fit with you just right. Some horses are looking at you with a face of curiosity. 

"How about this one? I think she's pretty and kind of pleasant to me." 

"Hmm? I suppose so, she does like you. That horse is fairly picky when it comes to people." 

Abel was impressed at your ability to connect with the horse. But, it makes him a bit more interested in you as a person. 

You feel Abel staring at you in a certain way. It felt surreal, seeing someone you know start acting around you. 

"Abel, are you alright?" 

Abel seemed to wake from his distraction. 

"I apologize (y/n), you just make me happy everytime we're near. I have to say something to you (y/n)." 

"Yes?"

"I like you (y/n), for some time I've enjoyed my time with you on an intimate situation." 

"Abel, I love you too. Maybe we can do this lesson tomorrow, let's just spend today together..." 

"I'd like that (y/n), it sounds like a plan." 

You two embrace in a kiss in the stables, not caring about who may walk in. The two of you get on his horse as you sit behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be forgiving, this is my first time writing a reader insert! Let me know what I can fix now or for the future.


End file.
